


I Promise

by TheKnightsJedi



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a poor murder puppy, F/M, Force Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsJedi/pseuds/TheKnightsJedi
Summary: Kylo finds a moment of peace after becoming Supreme Leader.





	I Promise

Kylo stood at the viewport on the bridge with his hands folded behind his back. The general stood a few feet away, droning on about some inconsequential matter or other, but Kylo found it difficult to focus on the subject. Hux was still a difficult person to listen to, still unworthy of his attention.

“Supreme Leader, have you anything to add?”

“Continue, General.”

“It appears that the _Jedi_ ,” Hux spits out the word and Kylo fights the urge to backhand him, _“_ is amassing more allies in the Outer Rim. We can’t seem to locate her though, only people talking about it after the fact.”

_Rey. The scavenger. Garbage Picker. Jedi. Things that should repulse me, but all I want is to hold her in my arms. I want my vision to be real, with her in my arms, in my bed, as my wife, my lover, and mother to my children._

His throat tightened and he blinked hard. For the first time since he’d destroyed his mask, he wished for it back. His face hid nothing no matter how hard he tried to control his expressions. If Hux knew about his connection to Rey, no telling how the other man might react.

Kylo spun on his heel and strode away.

“Supreme Leader!” Hux shouted after him.

“If you have nothing to report on the Jedi except for rumors, you have nothing I want to hear,” Kylo called over his shoulder.

Closing his bedroom door behind him, he leaned against it and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Are you alone?”

“Rey!” Kylo jerked upright. He moved to step closer, but dropped his clenched fist to his side. “I thought- I didn’t know if-”

“I wasn’t sure either until just now.”

“You shut the door on me,” he said, unable to keep accusation out of his voice and he winced at how pathetic he sounded. With Rey around, he was still very much Ben Solo, in spite of how much he claimed that his old life and name meant nothing to him.

“I couldn’t speak to you then, not with the way I was feeling that day.” Rey looked down, but he saw the down-turned corner of her mouth and furrowed eyebrows.

Suddenly, the distance and events that separated them no longer mattered and the desire to hold her close thrummed through his veins.

“Rey.” He tugged his gloves off slowly and took a step towards her, then another.

Rey looked up, but didn’t move away from him.

Her expression reminded him a little of the way she looked at him in the elevator that it gave him hope. Would she-? He dared not finish the thought, in an effort to keep his hopes tamped down a little, even as he felt them rise in his chest.

Finally, he stood less than a foot away from her. Every muscle in his body tensed, fearing she might still reject him.

“Ben,” Rey whispered. She chewed on her lip.

“May I hug you?”

Rey nodded slowly and Kylo moved then, wrapping his arms around her. To his immense relief, Rey sank into his embrace, nuzzling into his chest.

“I wanted to give you everything,” he breathed against her temple. “I’d still give you the galaxy if you’d let me.”

“What would I do with the galaxy, Ben? I just wanted you. I still do. I just don’t know how I can have you now.”

“Rey.” Kylo wished he knew what to say to that.

“At least I have this,” she murmured against his tunic.

“You’ll always have this.”

“We’re on opposite sides of a war, Ben.”

“This means too much. You mean too much, for that to matter.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

For a moment, with her in his arms, all was right in the galaxy.


End file.
